Zyskałem nic
by Larysa
Summary: Kiedy się ma wszystko i, mimo to szuka więcej, trzeba uważać, bo można wszystko stracić... oneshot.


Zostawiłem moją dziewczynę, rodzinę, spakowałem manatki i wyjechałem na mistrzostwa do Stanów. Była to nagła decyzja, przemyślana tylko powierzchownie. Po prostu chciałem wspiąć się na wyżyny. Być sławny, lubiany. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja po prostu powiedziałem, że jadę i koniec. W moim miasteczku trudno o większego egoistę niż ja, ale mimo to zawsze miałam przyjaciół. Dostałem wizę i wyruszyłem w podróż mojego życia.

Już w samolocie zaczęło się pasmo moich nieszczęść. Coś się zepsuło z podwoziem i musieli zmieniać koło. Więc lot opóźnił się o dobrą godzinę. Ale, gdy wystartowaliśmy i potem wylądowaliśmy w Nowym Orleanie, wszystko zdawało się być jak z moich marzeń. Lot trwał dość długo, a że wystartował o dziewiątej wieczorem, na lotnisku był o wpół do szóstej. Na lotnisku czekała na mnie drużyna, do której miałem się przyłączyć.

-„ Hej, jestem Cindy, słyszeliśmy o tobie wiele dobrego. Podobno jesteś najlepszy." – powiedziała do mnie oszałamiająco ładna dziewczyna z falowanymi, brązowymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Od razu zobaczyłem, że jest ładniejsza od Evy, która została w mojej ojczyźnie.

- „Czy najlepszy, to się okaże, ale będę się starał." – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i uścisnąłem rękę. Miała gładkie, delikatne dłonie, ale silny uścisk.

- „To dobrze. To jest kapitan, Jeff – przedstawiła niewysokiego chłopaka z czarnymi włosami i szarymi oczami, który również podał mi rękę – i nasz technik, Owen."

- „Czółko." – powiedział Owen i również wyciągnął rękę w przyjaznym geście, przekładając swojego laptopa pod lewą pachę. Był niewiele wyższy od Cindy, której wzrost oceniłem na 160 cm . Ja miałem 167.

- „Miło mi." – powiedziałem. Przyłapałem się na tym, że patrzę cały czas na Cindy i przeniosłem spojrzenie na Jaffa.

-„ Nasza drużyna nazywa się Sungers. Nie traćmy czasu, chodźmy do Sali treningowej, zobaczymy co potrafisz." – powiedział Jeff i ruszyliśmy do autobusu. Dojechaliśmy pod ogromną halę i potem Cindy wyjaśniła mi, że to tu odbędą się mistrzostwa za kilka tygodni.

Nawet nie wiecie jaki byłem szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz w życiu poza własnym krajem i to z najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na Ziemi. Oczywiście, miałem dziewczynę, daleko stąd, Evę, która jeszcze przed kilkoma godzinami była dla mnie wszystkim. Była trochę głupiutka, ale właśnie taką ją lubiłem. Przy tym bardzo zabawna i ładna. Ale teraz przede mną stał anioł. Wcielenie piękna. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jaki byłem głupi uważając, że Eva była wspaniała.

- „No, Will, pokaż bestie." – poprosił Owen siadając na ziemi i opierając laptopa o kolana.

Bez zastanowienia wyjąłem swój zielony dysk i odpaliłem. Ich oczom ukazał się ogromnej wielkości orzeł. Przez godziny prezentowałem jego umiejętności, aż zrobiło się ciemnawo.

- „Masz wspaniałą bestię, Willy." – powiedziała ciepło Cindy, aż zakręciło mi się w głowie. Takiego zdrobnienia używała tylko moja młodsza, niedorozwinięta siostra, Miki, ale w jej wykonaniu brzmi to raczej „Ily". Miki już się taka urodziła. Chodzi do specjalnej szkoły, musi brać jakieś leki itd. Moim obowiązkiem wobec młodszej, dziesięcioletniej siostry jest wychodzenie z nią na spacery. Myślicie, że to obciach? Wcale nie. Ona jest urocza i śmieszna, na ogół nie powinno się śmiać z niedorozwiniętych dzieci, ale ona lubi, kiedy śmieje się z jej zachowania, czasem robi coś głupiego specjalnie, gdy jestem smutny. Spacerowałem z nią zawsze z Evą. Miki ją ubóstwiała. Razem były naprawdę słodkie.

- „Will, jak długo grasz?" – zapytał Owen przerywając moje wspomnienia.

- „Mniej więcej pięć lat." Od jedenastego roku życia.

- „Twoja bestia jest silna, to dobrze. Resztę omówimy jutro. Wprowadziłem dane Haven i analizuje jej możliwości."

- „W porządku." – odpowiedziałem i przywołałem powrotem bestię.

- „Jaff, Owen, idźcie już, dogonimy was" – powiedziała Cindy, a tamci skinęli głowami. Gdy wsadziłem dysk do kieszeni popatrzyłem na nią.

- „Ładną masz bestie."

- „Dzięki." – odpowiedziałem. Wiecie, chyba znalazłem nową miłość życia.. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nie zakochuje się w pierwszej lepszej panience napotkanej na drodze. Byłem zawsze lojalny wobec Evy, nawet, gdy widziałem ładniejsze. Ale Cindy miała coś w sobie. Jakiś nieodparty urok. Nie jestem romantykiem, ani nie chcę wam prawić jakiś romantycznych bzdur, ale ona była… Nieważne. Nie potrafię tego ubrać w słowa.

- „Masz dziewczynę, Willy?" – mało mi oczy nie wyszły na wierzch, ze zdumienia. O rany. Co mam powiedzieć? Jak powiem jej o Evie, to wszystko przepadło. Drobne kłamstewko nikomu nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

- „No, miałem." – odpowiedziałem wreszcie kiedy zarzuciłem moją torbę podróżną na ramię i ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyjścia.

- „Ale już z nią nie jesteś?"

- „Nie. Miesiąc temu rzuciła mnie dla innego."- Oj, oj! Chyba się za bardzo zapędziłem, no trudno. Evo, przepraszam.

- „Przykro mi." – powiedziała ze współczuciem.

- „W porządku. Zdarza się. A ty?"

- „Nie, ja aktualnie również jestem wolna." – byłem zdziwiony. Taka dziewczyna i nie ma chłopaka! Byłem przekonany, że nie może się od nich odpędzić. Przystanąłem.

- „Naprawdę?"

- „No. Nie mam szczęścia w miłości."

Na tym poprzestałem. Miałem straszną ochotę zaprosić ją na kolacje, ale uznałem, że to nie było w porządku, wobec Evy. Obiecałem jej, że zadzwonię, jak wyląduje. Na śmierć zapomniałem. Wyjąłem komórkę i wybrałem jej numer.

- „Do kogo dzwonisz?" – spytała mnie moja nowa piękność.

- „Do… siostry."

„Halo?" – usłyszałem w słuchawce.

„Cześć Eva, jak leci?" – starałem się, by Cindy nie nabrała podejrzeń i Eva również.

„ Dobrze, a co ciebie? Szczęśliwie wylądowałeś? Wszystko w porządku? Jak tam nowa drużyna…?"- zasypała mnie pytaniami. Musiałem uważać, żeby nie palnąć jakiejś gafy.

„Po kolei. Nie tak szybko. Wylądowałem szczęśliwie, jest świetnie, a nowa drużyna jest spoko."

„Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Ale po mistrzostwach wracasz?"

„Jasne." – usłyszałem w słuchawce znajomy, oddalony głos. To Miki domagała się rozmowy ze mną. Ze swym braciszkiem, który był dla niej największym autorytetem i bohaterem. Miło, że Eva nawet po moim wyjeździe opiekuje się moją siostrzyczką. Dostałem wyrzutów sumienia. Ale wsłuchiwałem się w „kłótnię Miki z Evą o słuchawkę". W końcu Eva ustąpiła. Zawsze to robi. Jest za mało stanowcza i uległa.

„Cześć piękna" – powiedziałem i odruchowo popatrzyłam na Cindy, która jakby drgnęła. Zasłoniłem mikrofon i powiedziałem.

- Moja druga siostra. Jest jeszcze mała i uwielbia jak do niej tak mówię – Cindy uśmiechnęła się. To prawda. Miki urodziła się dzieckiem, jak każdy, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych, dzieckiem pozostanie już do końca życia. Będzie dzieckiem w wieku 30, 40, a nawet osiemdziesięciu lat. Pamiętacie bajkę o Piotrusiu Panie? On nie chciał dorosnąć, nawet nie wiedział co mówi.

„Ily! Ily! Iey wacas? –Willy! Willy! Kiedy wracasz?"

Ona od zawsze tak mówi. Pozwólcie, że będę tłumaczył. Ja i Eva nigdy nie mieliśmy problemów ze zrozumieniem jej. Moi rodzice także, inne dzieci również. Tylko, że obcy dorośli mieli z tym problem. Tak to już jest.

„Po mistrzostwach, cukiereczku"

„Oooo… Ygrasz? – Wygrasz?"

„Ha! Wszystko dla mojej księżniczki! Tylko musisz być grzeczna i słuchać mamy i taty, rozumiesz?"

„Ak! Ede oczna. – Tak, będę grzeczna"

„To ucałuj rodziców. Papa."

Sami widzicie. Miki to ciężkie dziecko. Dla niej zawsze jestem uprzejmy. Ale gdy się śmieje… To jest największa nagroda jaką można w życiu dostać. Co tam medale, puchary! Można w tedy zapomnieć o wszystkich kłopotach. Taka jest jej osobliwa magia, urok niepełnosprawnego dziecka.

- „To, co? Idziemy?" – zapytała Cindy.

Od tygodnia chodzę z Cindy. Cztery tygodnie temu tu przyjechałem, cztery tygodnie temu się zakochałem, a i teraz Eva nie wie, a za tydzień zawody. Muszę do niej zadzwonić. Powiedzieć prawdę. Obiecaliśmy sobie kiedyś, że będziemy wobec siebie uczciwi i zamierzam spełnić ta powinność. Wiecie, znów zaczynam prawić o jakiś zalatujących romantyzmem sprawach, ale trudno. Muszę być mężczyzną. Będę twardy.

„Cześć, Eva." Powiedziałem zanim zdążyła powiedzieć halo. Wyszedłem na dwór. U niej jest teraz ósma.

„Will! Dawno nie dzwoniłeś! Jestem u ciebie. Właśnie wychodzę z Miki. Poczekaj sekundę… No, już jestem. Co tam?"

„Wiesz Eva, …" – przerwało na chwile. Taa, to Miki. Znów wyrywa słuchawkę.

„Ily! Ily!"

„Miki!" – powinienem ją skarcić, ale ni mogę. Po prostu każdą inną osobę, ale nie ją.

„Y nie ucis o vy, awa? – Ty nie wrócisz do Evy, prawda?" – ta mała zbiła mnie z nóg. Nie dosłownie. Tak to już jest. Niedorozwinięte dzieci nie rozumieją zbyt wiele, ale wiedzą więcej, niż nam się wydaje. Nie możesz okłamać Miki, bo ona cię przejrzy na wylot.

„Tak mała."

„Ae aczeo? – ale dlaczego?"

„Widzisz, poznałem kogoś. Kogoś, kto jest mi bliski jak kiedyś Eva. Ludzie się zmieniają i ich uczucia z czasem też."

„Y o nay, e mne es edys pestanes oać? – czy to znaczy, z mnie też kiedyś przestaniesz kochać?"

„Oczywiście, że nie. Nie mógłbym…" – moje każde słowo było coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe.

„Ae ee moes – Ale Evę mogłeś"

„To co innego"

„E awda! – nie prawda!" Eva musiała cały czas wszystko słyszeć. Zraniłem ją.

„Es ebe Ea acze! – przez ciebie Eva płacze!"

„Słuchaj Miki, bardzo uważnie. Poznałem Cindy, bardzo miłą dziewczynę. Spodobaliśmy się sobie, nic na to nie poradzę. Serce nie sługa."

„Eygnuj zy mistrzostw – zrezygnuj z mistrzostw"

„Ale po to przyjechałem do Stanów."

„Il eygnuj – Will zrezygnuj " pierwszy raz powiedziała moje imię w pełnym brzmieniu.

„Yndy ne est obrym oweoem – Cindy nie jest dobrym człowiekiem"

„Mała! Nie wolno ci osądzać kogoś, kogo nawet nie znasz i tylko dlatego, że zrobiła coś, co nie jest po twojej myśli, rozumiesz?" podniosłem głos. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz pożarłem się tak z Miki.

„Oa est la! – ona jest zła!" Rzuciła słuchawkę. No pięknie. Mogę sobie pogratulować. Dałem się ponieść emocjom. Miki już się do mnie nie odezwie. Przynajmniej na razie. Już miałem się rozłączyć, gdy usłyszałem w słuchawce ciche : „Jaka ona jest?" Zamknąłem oczy i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. To była Eva. Nie odpowiedziałem. Słyszałem jak dławi łkanie. Ale ze mnie dureń. To nie miało tak być. Nic nie miało tak wyglądać.

„No odpowiedz!" – prawie darła się do słuchawki.

„Posłuchaj, Eva, ja… wiedz, że tego nie planowałem. Zakochałem się i tyle. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Możesz mnie teraz zwymyślać"

„Posłuchaj, to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Uważaj na siebie na mistrzostwach, będę trzymać kciuki, ale zdaje się, że przed chwilą straciłeś jednego kibica z przedziału dla vip'ów. – zdobyła się na żart.

„Poniosło mnie. Przeproś ją."

„Dobrze. I uważaj na siebie"

„Nic mi nie będzie. Obiecuje."

„Przed wyjazdem obiecywałeś, że zawsze będziesz mnie kochać. Posłuchaj, Miki ci mówiła…"

„A więc to tak, chcesz się teraz posłużyć jej słowami!" – powiedziałem z mieszaniną tryumfu i złości.

„Nie… Zresztą, każdy odbiera to jak chce, każdy słyszy co chce usłyszeć.. Po prostu bądź ostrożny" – i odłożyła słuchawkę.

W ciągu tych czterech tygodni sporo trenowałem. Najczęściej z Cindy. Choć i Jeff często był moim przeciwnikiem. Byliśmy zgrani. Strasznie się polubiliśmy. Żal mi będzie się z nimi rozstać po mistrzostwach.

Nadeszły mistrzostwa, a z nimi niespodzianki i rozczarowania. Wiecie, szkoda, że nie posłuchałem Miki.

Do finału wszystko było w porządku. Graliśmy sportowo itd. Wszyscy byli przyjaźnie nastawieni, fajna atmosfera, ale w finale poznałem prawdziwe oblicze Jeffa, Owena i Cindy. Graliśmy z drużyną Sliver. Byli to czterej sympatyczni chłopcy w moim wieku: Marc, David, Freedy i Ed. Gdy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy nie było widać między nami rywalizacji. Trudno sobie wyobrazić lepszych rywali.

No i do pierwszej finałowej walki przystąpił Jeff i David. Uścisnęli sobie ręce i rozpoczęli grę. Od razu wywołali bestie. Zapowiadało się ostre przedstawienie, nawet nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo.

Walka była bardzo zażarta, szanse wyrównane, kiedy Jeff przestał grać fair. Jego bestia przestała się koncentrować na bestii przeciwnika, ale na samym Davidzie. Jestem zdezorientowany. Nie wiedziałem co jest grane. Coraz bardziej miałem wątpliwości, czy to co widzę jest złym snem, czy dzieje się naprawdę. O rany, zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Siadam na ławce, ocieram twarz ręcznikiem, a gdy go odsuwam widzę, jak David pada na ziemię, a z kącika jego ust sączyła się po policzku stróżka krwi.

„W co ja się wpakowałem." – pomyślałem i popatrzyłem jak jego koledzy podbiegają, klękają przy nim i patrzą błagalnie na Jeffa, który się uśmiecha. Tak, to był uśmiech, jakiego w życiu nie widziałem. I nie chciałem widzieć nigdy w życiu.

„Jeden zero dla Sungersów"- krzyczy komentator. Czemu to zaliczyli? Przecież to było nieuczciwe. Pytam samego siebie. Jeszcze raz zerknąłem na Marca, Freedy'ego i Eda.

- „Ty draniu!" – krzyczy Edi zaciskając pięści i ruszając w stronę tryumfującego Jeffa. Ale reszta go przytrzymuje, mówi, że to nie ma sensu, że musza się trzymać razem. Święte słowa. Teraz popatrzyłem na moją drużynę. Cindy skakała ze szczęścia. Owen szykował się do walki. Co to ma znaczyć! Przecież oni byli tacy mili!

„Miki! Przepraszam! Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie zrobię czegoś takiego. To miał być wyjazd marzeń, miałem wznieść się ponad przeciętność dzięki uczciwej walce. Ale nie wyszło. Czemu ten wyjazd to pasmo niepowodzeń? Może tego nie zauważałem, ale od początku źle się działo. DLACZEGO?"

Najgorszy moment w moim życiu, to właśnie ten. Przynajmniej tak na razie myślę, bo co czeka mnie w przyszłości- nie wiem. Chwila gdy siedzę z ręcznikiem i uświadamiam sobie przerażającą prawdę.

„Willy, wpakowałeś się po uszy" – mówię sobie w myśli.

I to porządnie po uszy. Jest taka chwila, kiedy czas jakby zwalnia, płynie dwa razy wolniej, wszystko trwa dłużej, sekundy zmieniają się w okropne minuty, minuty – w godziny. I to był jeden z takich momentów. W moim mózgu zachodziły reakcje bez mojej wiedzy. Teraz wiedziałem tylko jedno: chce stąd uciec. Natychmiast.

Obok mnie siada Cindy z uśmiechem na ustach.

- „Zaskoczony?" – pyta za słodyczą i tryumfem.

-„Jak cholera" – powiedziałem odruchowo.

- „Jesteś trzecim frajerem, którego tak wrobiliśmy"

- „Trzecim?"

- „Aha"

- „Ale…"

- „ Wiesz, to takie zabawne! Trzeci raz mi się udało! Przyznaj, że jestem dobrą aktorką! Dwaj pozostali też na mnie polecieli. Ale był ubaw. Tylko ty dłużej się zastanawiałeś. Pozostali robili to od razu, pierwszego dnia, po wizycie w hali, gdy Owen i Jeff zostawiają nas samych, on prosi o kolacje. Wszyscy mieliście dziewczyny i wszyscy łgaliście! Faceci to dziwne stworzenia. O rany! Najbardziej lubię ten moment, gdy ofiara się dowiaduje, kim jesteśmy. Wiesz, granie porządnych bladerów nie jest trudne. A i jeszcze mi się podoba, gdy dzwonią do dziewczyn i mówią im, że poznali kogoś innego. To takie romantyczne. Udają, że nie mieli na to wpływu, odgrywają płaczliwe sceny rodem z telenoweli i w końcu ona wyzywa go od najgorszych i odkłada słuchawkę. Zaczęłam robić statystyki, ale planuje rozwinąć działalność. Najpierw był Nowy Jork, potem jeszcze inne i teraz Nowy Orlean. Dlatego nas nie znają! Sprytne, nie? Rany, ale masz minę! Mogłabym to nagrać! O! Wiem nakręcę film pt.: „Oszukany", nie to za mało dramatyczne…"

- „Po co to robicie?" przerwałem jej, gdy wreszcie załapałem o co jej chodzi, tak mi się wydaje, ze wiem.

-„ Dla zabawy. I nie tylko. Ale to jest zabawne, nie sądzisz? Powiedz, jak się nazywała?"

- „ Eva."

-„ Oh! Jakie to smutne. Przed kilkoma tygodniami rozbiłam udany związek Wlly'ego i Evy." – wszystko to mówiła tak słodkim tonem, że aż napawał mnie wstrętem.

-„Odchodzę" – powiedziałem i ruszyłem do drzwi.  
-„Ależ misiaczku! Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść bez pożegnania…" – dogoniła mnie i prawie zaśmiała mi się w twarz.

-„No to patrz!" – prychnąłem z ogromnym ładunkiem złości, jaki się we mnie nazbierał i przekroczyłem próg. Ustąpiła. Nie szła za mną.

Wróciłem do hotelu, spakowałem rzeczy i wykręciłem numer do domu. Odebrała mama. Od razu usłyszała, że jestem zdenerwowany.

-„Coś nie tak, Will?"

-„Nie, po prostu wracam najbliższym kursem do domu. Nie musicie mnie odbierać. Dojadę taksówką."

-„Dobrze, ale Miki uparła się, że chce cię odebrać, a ani ja, ani ojciec nie możemy z nią przyjechać."

-„Obawiam się, że Miki już zmieniła zdanie od mojego wyjazdu."

-„Ależ nie! Mówiła to jeszcze dzisiaj"

-„No cóż. Nie może jechać sama na lotnisko"

-„Może Eva z nią pojedzie." – zaproponowała z nadzieją w głosie.

-„Ale…"

-„Przecież sobie poradzi! Wyszła dopiero z Miki na spacer, dobrze się dogadują. Miki będzie z nią grzeczna"

-„O rany… mamo, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł…"

- „Daj spokój, zgodzi się na pewno"

No nie wiem.

-„Ok. Jeśli jednak się nie zgodzi to jej nie zmuszaj"

-„Czy ja ją kiedykolwiek zmuszałam?"

-„No, to cześć"

-„Pa, kochanie"

Odłożyłem słuchawkę. No jasne. Świetnie, po prostu znakomicie!

Wyszedłem z hotelu, zapłaciłem za pobyt i wyszedłem na dwór. Było już ciemno. Chciałem złapać taksówkę, ale najbliższy postój był trochę oddalony. Poprawiłem torbę na ramieniu i ruszyłem w ciemność. Szedłem już dziesięć minut gdy usłyszałem szmer. Wokół nie było nikogo. Miałem pietra, jak nigdy. Ten wyjazd do USA był poronionym pomysłem (gratulacje za spostrzegawczość, Willy). No super. Ale się cieszę normalnie, że zabujałem się w dziewczynie, która to wszystko od początku ukartowała. I miała by mi pozwolić odejść? Jasne. Z zaułka wyskoczył kot. Przestraszyłem się jak nie wiem. Podskoczyłem chyba na kilometr.

Przystanąłem. Znów poprawiłem torbę i poczułem, że ktoś mnie przytrzymuje za ramię. Cholera.

- „Dokąd to? Nie pożegnasz się?" – to był Jeff.

- „Czego chcecie?"

- „Dokończyć ci moją historię? Więc Willy powinien zostać i zagrać, bo o mały włos nie przegraliśmy, ale skoro tego nie zrobił, to uznaliśmy, że powinniśmy kontynuować dzieło, nawet, gdy po drodze zdarzyły się usterki. Jak za dawnych czasów chcemy twojej bestii. Dzięki bestiom tych dwóch nasze bestie są takie dobra, ale teraz potrzebujemy twojej, żeby stać się niezwyciężeni. Niezwyciężeni. Ale oto zakończenie: Willy tak się nas przestraszył, że oddał nam bestie bez walki, jak ci się podoba?"

-„Trochę podkolorowane, ale ogólnie fabuła niezła. Ale pamiętaj, to fikcja literacka, papa!"

-„No, no. Mamy buntownika, co nie Jeff?" – wtrącił Owen.

-„Skoro nie chcesz oddać jej pokojowo, to nie" – patrzyłem jak wszyscy troje wyjmują dyski. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Nie miałem szans. Widziałem, co zrobili Davidowi, wiedziałem, co zrobią mnie. Trudno. Nie bałem się o siebie. Bałem się o Miki. Jak jej powiedzą. Jak wytłumaczą.

Wypaliłem dysk pierwszy. Nie chciałem czekać. Potem akcja potoczyła się w lawinowym tempie. Mój dysk rozbił się na miazgę. Trzech na jednego, ale mi się trafiło. Haven zmienił właściciela, a ja straciłem przytomność.

Odzyskałem ją po kilku minutach, ale po Sungersach nie było śladu. Z dysku też niewiele zostało. Wstałem i powlokłem się w stronę taksówek targając ze sobą torbę. Pojechałem na lotnisko, na lot nie musiałem długo czekać. Wsiadłem do samolotu i odleciałem do domu. Nareszcie. Już chyba nigdy nie wyjadę za granice, a szczególnie na mistrzostwa. Pewnie będę musiał poddać się jakiejś terapii, albo coś. W samolocie usnąłem i gdy mnie obudzono już samolot podchodził do lądowania. Wysiadłem, zabrałem bagaż i kompletnie załamany powlokłem się w stronę wyjścia.

-„Ily! Ily!"- usłyszałam radosne wołanie. Tak radosne, że aż zapomniałem na chwile o tym co mnie spotkało.

-„Miki!" – zawołałem i odwróciłem się w stronę z której dobiegało wołanie. Prawie natychmiast moja siostrzyczka rzuciła się mi w ramiona i śmiała się. Mało co się nie przewróciłem, tak silnie się na mnie rzuciła. Przez chwilę mignęła mi głupia myśl, że ilu z was nazywa swoje siostry i braci niedorozwiniętymi, choć nimi nie są. Dla mnie to nie jest obelga. Może dla was tak, ale wy nie wiecie co to jest mieć niedorozwinięte rodzeństwo. Wtedy zobaczyłem stojącą na uboczu Evę. Tak, wiem znów zakończenie zalatujące telenowelą.

Podszedłem do niej nadal trzymając Miki.

-„Trzymasz się jakoś?" zapytałem na wstępie.

-„Jakoś"

-„No cóż. Wygrałaś."

-„Tu nie ma wygranych, oboje stracilismy."

-„To co będzie z nami?"

-„Nic. Zniknę z twojego życia." – odwróciła się i odeszła.

-„Y upku!- ty głupku!" powiedziała Miki.

-„Masz rację mała, świętą rację"

No i widzicie, wyjechałem do Stanów po wszystko, a wróciłem z niczym.


End file.
